


听说你怕猫（万粉福利）

by Yun_busan



Category: All - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yun_busan/pseuds/Yun_busan





	听说你怕猫（万粉福利）

＃

杨九郎怕猫。

很怕。

这事儿谁都知道。

＃

三庆园剧场。

上货礼物中明晃晃地出现了一只仿真猫，交到了杨九郎手里。张云雷不清楚那姑娘是抱着什么样的心思递上来的，整蛊玩笑还是恶意挑衅，他不知道也不想知道。

侧头跟上台帮忙的师弟打了声招呼，一会儿东西拿到后台，那只猫有多远扔多远。

然后趁着开场前，张云雷慢悠悠往杨九郎的方向蹭了几步，悄悄在桌子的掩饰下握住他的手。

杨九郎表面笑眯眯，甚至还和下面的观众调侃几句。可张云雷感受得到，他的九郎在发抖。

在张云雷的记忆中，触碰他的时候，杨九郎的手总是温热的，带着暖意沁人心脾。

而现在，冰凉一片还渗着细密的冷汗。

他是真的害怕。

逗哏演员微笑着接上捧哏演员的话，用小手指在对方掌中勾了勾，随即放开，开始正式演出。

一场活儿下来，两人皆是一身大汗。杨九郎是热的，张云雷是疼的。悄悄在毛巾上将手上的汗仔细擦了个干净，杨九郎伸出早已暖和的手稳稳地扶住张云雷，鞠躬下台。

落入黑暗，张云雷微微侧脸，看着身旁人不甚清晰面容，动动嘴，一句“对不起”还是没能说出口。他应该说的，那是他的粉丝。他不该说的，他与九郎之间早已不需要这三个字。

“九涵，下次上货礼物过一遍，和猫有关的都拿走。”

“别让我再见到。”

杨九郎看着身旁正不知道跟谁置气的角儿有些无奈，其实他还好。

应激反应而已。

＃

确实没有猫再出现在杨九郎眼前。

临时改包袱的张云雷在杨九郎面前“喵咪咪、喵咪咪”嘚瑟的欢，张牙舞爪倒是像只小猫似的。沉默着用眼神一击致胜的捧哏瞧见自家角儿小脸通红急得直转圈的可爱模样，顺着下面的笑声干脆直白淡定的几句话就给砸瓷实了。

说好的认哏呢！

现场热烈的气氛让张云雷臊的不行，他没想到这包袱能被杨九郎翻得这么彻底，小眼巴叉的不是什么好东西！闷热的场馆也止不住搭档残酷无情的几句话给他的心脏裹上一层薄冰。

想也没想抬手对着那人前胸就是一下，夏天热，杨九郎大褂里面一向是不打底的，此时被人隔着薄薄一层褂子捏了一下，又麻又痒。

张云雷报复回来得意一笑，双手往后一背。

刚结的那层薄冰顺利融化。

曹操好不容易被压上堂去，两人好不容易下了场来。

避开了师兄弟们一进换衣间杨九郎就把张云雷压在了沙发上，碍于张云雷的腿，一向爱护角儿的人并没有实打实的靠上去，只是将人轻轻禁锢在自己的怀中。

“玩得开心吗张老师？”北京小爷咬牙切齿的语调让身处劣势的张二爷感到危险，想起刚刚在台上发生的事，不由得缩了缩脖子，果断认怂。

“我错了九郎，我不是故意的……”咬了咬嘴唇，张云雷瞄着杨九郎的神色，伸手环过他的脖颈，音调放软，“翔子，我腿疼。”

谁说后台没有猫的？这不就有一只。杨九郎认命地叹气，起身把人扶起来，“张云雷我就是上辈子欠你的。”

＃

自从张云雷受伤之后杨九郎就没敢再碰他，自家这位胳膊肋骨有伤，胯骨腿脚都有伤，心疼还来不及呢哪有功夫想那些个事儿。

不过到底是年轻，总归有些时候是忍不了的，于是心疼角儿的捧哏演员连抒发欲望这种事都帮对方一并代劳了。

每每听着窝在怀里的人随着自己手上的动作喘息呻吟，杨九郎都觉得这是在自找苦吃。

强忍着帮张云雷处理完了再去冲个凉水澡已经熟练到成为一套流程了，纵是如此，杨九郎也能仔细把他家角儿伺候的舒服。

“翔子，我帮你吧。”刚释放了一次的张云雷软乎乎地靠在杨九郎身上，看他拿过湿巾清理手上的痕迹，抬起一双盈了雾气的桃花眼直勾勾的盯着杨九郎。

正准备去冲澡的人僵了僵，把小祖宗塞进被子里，“别招我啊，现在不行，你先睡我去洗澡。”

望着杨九郎走向浴室的背影，张云雷有些失望，总是这样，搞得他好像瓷娃娃一样！明明这种事情情侣之间可以互相帮忙的嘛！

直到杨九郎洗过澡回了床上，张云雷依旧不死心地伸手顺着杨九郎的腰腹往下摸，却是半路就被人截住了。

“老实睡觉，别闹。”杨九郎把人往怀里带了带，抓着那双不老实的手低声警告，结果反被自家张老师推了出去，“哼，睡觉就睡觉，那你也别碰我。”

嗐，也是奇了怪了，他这么怕猫的一个人，怎么就对张云雷这只时而粘人时而傲娇的猫喜欢的紧呢？

＃

走过所有的路我仍在你身旁

每一朵云都是我对你的守望

＃

转眼，合作六年。

时光打磨，一路风霜。张云雷的身体渐渐恢复，张云雷杨九郎也终于变成了两个不可分割的名字，并肩出现在所有人眼前。

从上海回北京之后，张云雷一直在思考如何庆祝即将到来的日子，六年了，他该给九郎一个什么样的礼物呢？

“角儿，刚刚大楠打电话过来，问20号要不要一起聚聚？”杨九郎从厨房出来，把刚做好的饭菜放到桌上，招呼着客厅沙发里正发呆的张云雷。

“啊……行啊，一起呗。”反正也有一阵没见小哥俩了，纪念日都是同一天，一起庆祝呗。

张云雷走到饭桌旁边坐下，杨九郎又转身回厨房拿了碗筷，“说好啊，你不许喝酒，那天我有个采访，结束就去找你们。”

“就知道管我。不让喝拉倒。”被下了禁酒令的小祖宗不高兴地撇撇嘴，随即想到了什么，眼珠一转拿起手机开始捅咕。

杨九郎不知道他在打什么鬼主意，正跟王九龙回微信，让他们定地方。

聚会当天下午杨九郎刚出门工作没多久张云雷就收到了快递，抿嘴一乐悄悄把东西拿进卧室藏好。

朋友，晚上就靠你们了。

＃

跟小哥俩吃了顿饭又去KTV闹了一阵，张云雷听话的滴酒未沾捧着麦克风当背景音，杨九郎跟龄龙俩人倒是喝了不少。

虽说一地酒瓶子，但也不至于醉。

回了家杨九郎就被洁癖小祖宗撵进浴室，一身酒气不准上床！听见浴室里传来了哗啦啦的水声，张云雷摸黑进了卧室。

杨九郎冲了个澡，脑子也清醒许多，胡乱擦了擦身上围了浴巾就出来了。

“辫儿？诶，人呢？”屋内漆黑一片，只有身后的浴室里还亮着光，杨九郎琢磨着自家这位是不是今天累到了先睡了，也没再出声回手关了浴室的灯，然后轻手轻脚推开了卧房的门。

“啪嗒”床头昏黄的台灯被人按亮，映出周围一片光明，杨九郎被突然出现的亮度激得闭了闭眼。

“喵～”顺着声音杨九郎抬眸向床上看去，张云雷侧躺在床上半支着手臂看他，薄被盖住了他大半个身子，脸颊微微泛着红色，仿佛因为刚刚那一声在害羞。

娇软的爱人发出如此邀请岂能不赴约？杨九郎走近几步，头发因为刚洗过澡还半湿着，浑身散发着腾腾热气，又似乎是由内往外的燥热。

他才看清，张云雷柔顺的黑发上扣着一个毛茸茸的发卡，黑色的，一对猫耳朵。脖子上还系了一个黑色的铃铛项圈，平静时没有声音，如今随着张云雷慢慢直起身子的动作轻轻晃动，发出清脆的响声。

张云雷鼓起勇气拉住杨九郎的手，眯了眯眼，笑着又喊了一声，“喵呜～”

杨九郎顺从地跟着张云雷的动作坐在床边，然后被他拽着手一路向被子里面探去，随即杨九郎不可置信地睁大了他的小眼睛。

他竟然摸到了一条尾巴！

＃

杨九郎忍不住倾身吻上张云雷的唇，一手护住他的脖颈向后倒，一手在那条柔软的尾巴上不住的摸。

由于尾巴的主人带这东西时已经做好了准备工作，穴口足够润滑，随着杨九郎的动作连着猫尾的肛塞便在张云雷体内柔软的内壁上来来回回的磨蹭，引得张云雷一阵颤栗。

动作间那层碍事的薄被与浴巾被杨九郎毫不留情地扔到了地上，他撑起身看着身下人白皙如玉般的身子与黑色的铃铛猫耳猫尾形成的强烈反差，男人眸光似火声音低哑，“磊磊，再叫一声。”

张云雷被他看得臊得慌，自己准备是一回事，实战又是一回事，他好像高估自己了，拧拧身子想逃开，“咳，你，你不是怕猫吗”

杨九郎把他逃避似转开的脸掰回来，又顺手捏捏那毛茸茸的猫耳，挑眉轻笑，“可是现在这只张小喵我不怕，不但不怕，我还想……”

干的你喵喵叫！

后半截话被张云雷捂住了嘴，并没有说出来，可是那极富有暗示意味的眼神表明了所有，张云雷沉下脸，缓缓摇头。

“不，你不想。”

杨九郎也不跟他多废话，随意拿了床边抽屉里的一条领带将张云雷两条细瘦的手腕一起绑在了床头的栏杆上。

“宝贝儿，游戏开始就没有说停的道理了。”张云雷此时双手被缚在头顶，整个身子完整放肆地呈现在杨九郎眼前。他皮肤本来就白，又有那些小装饰对比，此刻因为情欲与羞涩，浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色。

“杨九郎你要疯是不?你放开我。”张云雷双手抓着栏杆，一双漂亮的眼睛水汪汪的,声音也是气恼中含着委屈，活像只炸了毛的小奶猫。

真可爱。

“乖，别闹。”杨九郎低头叼住左胸前那一点，轻舔啮咬，又娇又嫩的小巧乳头被杨九郎这么一弄，张云雷的呼吸也彻底乱了，只觉得身体越来越热。

他忍不住挺挺身，杨九郎抬手夹上右侧的乳尖，轻轻揉捏，复又一摁，几下便引得张云雷头晕脑胀，浑身酥痒，根本不能控制自己的呼吸，好多次都压不住喉咙里的喘息。

张云雷颈间的铃铛一直随着两人的动作发出声响，为这场情事带来清脆的背景音。

杨九郎顺着胸前一路向下爱抚，在他光滑而白嫩的肌肤上留下一个个粉红色的印记，然后绕过身下人已经半挺起的关键部位来到软嫩敏感的大腿根部，张口轻咬又用牙齿细细的磨，惹得身下人抑制不住呻吟出声。

“唔……混蛋……你，好好的，别乱咬……”张云雷平日清亮的嗓音软软的，毫无威慑力。杨九郎双掌一捞将张云雷两条修长的腿分开，然后自己跪坐在他的两腿之间，用膝盖抵住，不让人将腿合上。

张云雷身下的风景此时一览无余地显露，颤巍巍挺立的漂亮物件，随着后穴收缩轻轻抖动的猫尾，杨九郎歪歪脑袋起了逗弄的心思，他拎起长长的猫尾尖与张云雷高昂的性器顶端不住摩擦，又把埋在他体内的部分不断扯出塞回，模仿着交合的动作将自家宝贝儿欺负的满眼含泪。

“辫儿，来，再喵一声。”张云雷的情欲早就被杨九郎挑起，如今这样根本满足不了他，巨大的空虚感让他无法忍受，只好闭上眼把半张脸侧头埋进枕头里，顺了杨九郎的话，轻轻的“喵呜”一声。

杨九郎也早就忍不住了，不再调戏，将猫尾扯了下来，纵使经过之前张云雷自己的扩张和刚刚的前戏后穴已经足够湿润，杨九郎那巨大的硬物进去也废了不少劲。

随着杨九郎在张云雷体内不断的冲撞，铃铛声不再是轻响，瞬间变得凌乱又激烈。早在进去的时候杨九郎就把张云雷的双手放开，任由他搂上自己的脖子，害羞地埋首在自己的胸前。

“……啊哈，翔子，轻、轻一点……”张云雷此时正双腿分开坐在杨九郎腿上，整个上身都瘫在他身上，这样的体位使得杨九郎的物件又深又重地抵在内壁凸起的那一点上，“呜……不要了，好大，好深。”

“那你再喵几声。”杨九郎不断亲吻着怀里的人，一边诱导着一边凶猛迅速地撞击着他的敏感点。

“不……呜……”张云雷一个“不”字刚出来就被杨九郎惩罚似的狠狠磨过那点凸起，然后撤出一半不再动作，快感骤然消失，已经快要登顶人突然慌张，随即想要顺着往下坐，却被杨九郎托住胳膊动弹不得。

“……喵呜”张云雷委委屈屈的蹭着杨九郎的脸颊，毛茸茸的猫耳划过杨九郎的耳畔，他像一只乖巧的猫咪寻求着疼爱。

“乖，接着喵。”杨九郎身下开始动作，比起之前更加疯狂。

“唔……喵，喵……啊，翔子，不行，太快了……”张云雷那双本就近视的眼睛更加模糊，一阵阵快感袭来，他几乎招架不住，“慢些……求你了……慢，慢点……”

杨九郎听着爱人在他耳边破碎的呻吟声，双眸因为情欲有些发红，他不停耸动，还空出手拍拍他角儿雪白的臀瓣，蛊惑道，“你多喵几声我就慢点。”

“喵……”

“啊，喵呜……”

“……喵、喵……”

张云雷本能的顺从着，眼角嫣红，嘴唇也被杨九郎亲的红肿，他被顶的迷糊，只知道紧紧搂着杨九郎的脊背，带着哭腔喵呜出声，根本没注意这人压根没有按照承诺的慢下来，仍旧猛烈地动作。

“角儿，马上就21号了。”杨九郎瞄到墙上的表，侧头含住张云雷圆润的耳垂模糊不清的吐出几个字。

张云雷眨眨眼，还未反应过来就被杨九郎放回到床上平躺，双腿被架在杨九郎的胳膊上，那人凑过来，嗓音低哑，一语双关，“就快到了。”

“十、九、八、七……”

每数一声杨九郎都会狠狠地撞进去碾过那一点，随着清脆的铃铛声和张云雷甜腻的呻吟，杨九郎数到“一”，欲望释放。

张云雷也在那一瞬间头脑晕眩身体瘫软，眼前闪过一丝白光，还处于迷离的状态。看着他的刘海被汗打湿乖乖地贴在额头上，杨九郎缓缓抽身离开，抚了抚他的头发，温柔地亲了亲身下人唇，笑着说：

“角儿，第七年，请多指教。”

“第七年，咱俩一起，越来越好。”张云雷水洗过的瞳仁明亮纯净，他握住杨九郎的手，声音坚定。

然后……

反应过来刚刚自己都被杨九郎逼着喊了些什么的张云雷，猛地转过身把自己埋进枕头里，任凭杨九郎怎么哄也不肯动弹。

张云雷，你这不是自作自受吗！

＃

事后，碍于某人不配合，杨九郎只好强行把人抱去清洗干净，当然，这期间从浴室里传出来的喵呜喵呜的叫唤肯定不是张二爷。

嗯，肯定不是。

＃

听说杨九郎怕猫？

对，他怕。

除了张小喵。


End file.
